gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Race and Ethnicity in Game of Thrones
Here we go again... “The Dothraki in the novels were presented with more nuance.” ''Are they any less of a rapist bunch of conquerors? Martin himself said he regretted painting them in such a one-dimensional manner! ''“There were several major problems in how the TV series handled Robb Stark’s wife, needlessly changing her into a noblewoman from Volantis.” ''How do you establish the “needlessness” of it? And this takes the cake: ''“In the novels, it is a plot point that '''the aristocracy of Volantis are white'/caucasian, descendants of Valyria like Daenerys. The half-Chilean Oona Chaplin looks nothing like this, and should not have been cast as a Volantene.” Do I even need to say how that is absolutely outrageous? Heimdall in Norse mythology and Marvel comics was white too. Are you one of the idiots who whined at Idris Elba’s casting? Then in the next section about racending you make exactly the opposite point. You also say that Tyene looks nothing like Oberyn or Ellaria, which is not only highly subjective but a bit of a WTF, because they look pretty similar. You also consider Italians to be North European Caucasians. Okay. Do you need a map? Us Southern Europeans are deeply connected by blood with South and Central Americans, which Pedro Pascal happens to be. Oona Chaplin, too. They are pretty much as white as I and most other Spaniards and Italians are. Oh, and the best part: ''“Elio Garcia and Linda Antonsson, co-authors of the World of Ice and Fire sourcebook and authorities on the issue, were among those to roundly condemn the TV adaptation’s woeful handling of race in its casting policies.” Oh, of course this was all about them. Another Elio & Linda propaganda piece in the GoT wiki. Why am I even surprised? Very classy, too, having adjectives such as "woeful" being used in an encylopedia, when you are not explicitly citing someone. I assumed you must have known this by now, but when you are citing someone, you write "allegedly woeful" or directly quote them with quotation marks. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 17:34, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :I fail to see what's wrong with having an article on race in the TV series.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:37, April 17, 2016 (UTC) : ::There is already a Cultures and Peoples article, written from an in-universe perspective. Elio and Linda have their own platform for whining about things they don't like... no need to turn this wiki into another one. - 17:43, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Well I'm not done yet. This was originally going to be a subsection of the "Cultures and Peoples" article, yes, but I realized it's going to be kind of long.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:46, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :: Nothing wrong with an article on race on the TV series. It's the text itself that's bullshit, which is what I analyzed, not the concept of this article existing. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 19:59, April 17, 2016 (UTC) What about Theon Greyjoy? In the books the Ironborns have Mid Eastern traits. In the show they cast Scandinavian actors 02:38, October 11, 2016 (UTC)